Triple Cross
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Sips refuses to make a choice. Sjips and Siphos /Yogscast fic.


Rapid breathing. Skin to skin. We were all alone on the dirt compound and things were heating up so quickly. Sips' normally incredibly white skin was burning red as he held my chin and looked me in the eye. Back against the wall and all energy to push away gone, I just let his lips touch mine sweetly. He tasted as you'd expect. Just like dirt. "Sips… what about Sjin?"

Feeling a cold hand reaching up my shirt and across my bear chest, he breathed out. "He's still important, but I-"

"If he sees you touching me like this, he'll-"

"I know, but I can't stop. You're important too, Xephos. I want you too."

Confused by his words, he caught my lips again. What he was suggesting was that he wanted us both at the same time. A relationship between more than one person. Polyamory. But… that's something that can only work if everyone is aware of it and happy about it. As he held me from the eyes of everyone, it wasn't something he wanted to share. It was cheating.

His fingers felt my skin and pinched my nipples as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth. I wanted to push away, but my body wouldn't move. It was shock or maybe it was pleasure. Something was keeping me in place as he had his way with me. Strangely, I didn't hate it. I was just full of guilt thinking about poor Sjin whose love for Sips was the purest thing in the world.

I wished for some kind of escape. That maybe Turps would return and he would stop everything immediately, but then an unfamiliar sound broke the lust filled scene. My eyes turned and my blood ran cold. Looking straight at me with the most hurt expression was Sjin who had dropped a basket of fruit all over the ground in shock. For the first time ever, he had come to visit our compound with nothing but sickenly good intentions; only to feel his heart being ripped from his chest.

Unable to call out; Sips still unaware of the situation, tears ran down the gentle farmers face as his voice shook, "Why?… Why him, Sipsy? What does he have that I don't?!"

Sips finally realized as he broke the kiss; turning to see the mess of fruit, Sjin's expression, and realized he had fucked up. He had been caught. His hands finally let me go and I breathed out while watching him slowly take steps toward his other love. "Sjin… It's okay… Will you listen to me? I can explain, okay?"

It took everyone by surprise as the bearded man stepped back; shaking his head with tears still flowing like a waterfall. "No. You were kissing him. You were touching him. There's nothing to explain. There's nothing to say anymore. I understand. He's the one you really love. Not me…"

"No, you don't understand." Sips' voice was growing quite desperate as Sjin moved further and further away from him. ""I wanted to talk to you about this earlier, but I-"

"No!" Sjin screamed, sounding so scared and maybe a little bit confused. "You're always like this! It's always about you! You! You! You're such an idiot! I hate you!"

"Hey!" I called out, finally able to breathe normally. "I'm not saying he's not an idiot. He's done something really, really stupid and right now I feel like choking him, but you should listen to him. At least give him a chance."

"Why? Why should I listen to either of you? I thought you were my friend, and yet, I find you here; getting cozy with my "soon to be" ex-boyfriend."

"I am your friend! He was the one who cornered me! If you would just listen, you'd know that!"

My words seemed to shake him as he looked at my determined expression and back to Sips' overwhelmed one, only to fall back to mine. "You… do seem to be telling the truth…"

"I am telling the truth."

"O- okay then…" He seemed to find his calm while keeping his eyes on me. "you've never steered me wrong before so… I'm listening."

Sips was visibly relieved; shooting me a look of thanks before turning back. "Sjin, I-" He lost his voice momentarily as sjin actually turned to look at him, but quickly managed to find it again. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am. I wanted to bring it up to you before, but I got scared like a big dumb babby."

"You are a big dumb babby." Sjin retorted.

"So now," Sips continued, ignoring his remark, "I'm actually gonna ask you how you feel. Do you think you could be alright with a relationship between the three of us?"

"What?"

"Y- you know," Sips stuttered, losing his courage. "Like, we are all boyfriends instead of just the two of us?"

From where I still stood, I could clearly see his face scrunch in confusion as he looked at me for some kind of clarification. "D-did you agree to this?"

Thinking about it, I realized I was just being roped into it, "No, actually. I didn't."

A long sigh escaped his lips before he turned back to the pale man who was just barely holding on to his own ideals. "You really are an idiot, aren't you, Sipsy?"

"If you'll give the the three way relationship a chance, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

The whole conversation was painful and after awhile, I really wanted to leave, but as Sjin reached down to pick up the fruit he had dropped, he gave Sips his answer, "You know what? If Xephos is fine with it, I'll give it a try."

"Really?!"

"But, and here's the fun part, Xephos and I get to pay you back for all the trouble you've caused today."

"Pay me back?" There was clear worry in Sips' voice. "What do you mean by that?"

All the fruit back in the basket as Sjin stood up; a cheeky grin was plastered on his face, "That's for me and Xephos to know. Of course, again, if he's up for it."

Strangely amused by the very vague but exciting words, There was no way I would say no. After all, he snogged me without permission. It was only right I get some form of payback. "Alright then. What exactly do you have in mind, Sjin?"

**A/N:** _Heh. I was looking through the Siphos tag on Tumblr and realized it has been forever since I've written it and I've improved so much since then. It was time for another one filled with jealousy and implied stuff that makes your mind wander through the gutter. __Thank you for reading whatever you'd like to call this. You're the best! _


End file.
